BruiseShipping iPod Challenge
by Blarghination
Summary: Yes, the self-proclaimed BruiseShipping queen is back with these few short drabbles based on her lame music tastes! (I guess it's rated T for a few nsfw references and one swear word…I REALLY WANNA BE SAFE! ;; ;;) Have a good day! 333


**Bruiseshipping iPod Challenge!**

 **A/N:** **I know this is a pretty old challenge, but I really enjoyed doing it! For the ones who aren't familiar with this challenge, here are the rules:**

 **Put your iPod (or your phone or whatever) in shuffle mod**

 **Make a drabble of each song with only the couple you chose**

 **You have to write and check the drabble during the time of the song**

 **(I might have cheated a bit though…) I wrote all of them in the bus back home, so they might be just a** ** _little_** **sloppy.**

 **Since I'm not a native speaker, I have trouble understanding some lyrics, so the stories might be mostly based on the title.**

 **ANYWAYS, THERE YOU GO! 3**

 **The Cardigans – Lovefool**

"Cole! Don't leave me! I'll change, I swear," cried Jay. "Just tell me what I did wrong? I love you so much! Can't you at least pretend?…"

Jay had completely soaked Cole's sweater.

"Cooooleeee…" he whined on his knees.

Cole smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Chill dude. I'm just going to the store. We're out of pudding."

 **Oasis – Wonderwall**

The two ninjas were sitting on the barren and gray floor.

"You don't understand Cole! I have to save Nya. I don't believe anybody feels the way about her now."

Cole gazed into the mist.

"Dude, are you even listening?"

The man turned his head and looked at Jay straight in the eyes. His lips were slightly trembling. He leant in a few half-inches and laid a small soft kiss on the freckled ninja's pink lips.

"And I don't believe anybody feels the way I do about you now."

And Cole broke down in tears.

 **Owl City – Shooting Star**

Cole helped Jay up the stairs of the building.

"Are we there yet?" Jay yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep. We're finally on the roof!" Cole twirled Jay around. "Remember the choreography?"

"Y-Yeah…I think…"

Cole set Jay down on the little patch of grass they grew on the roof and sat next to him. Jay laid his heavy tired head on Cole's shoulder.

"You know Cole, tonight's a really starry night."

"And tomorrow's _our_ night," Cole breathed.

Their fingers entwined as soon as they saw their first shooting star of the night.

 **All About Us (ft. Owl City) – He Is We**

"I told you tonight was our night," Cole smiled, lending his hand to Jay.

"Dude! I have no idea how to dance!"

"I'll teach you then. And no one will notice us anyways."

That's when the projector light moved and stayed stuck on them.

"Nya? Seriously?"

The room had gone completely silent and they heard a few giggles from a far. The giggles got stronger, and the couple immediately recognized the song that started playing.

"Do you hear that Jay? She's playing our song."

"It's the one that's 'all about us', right?" Jay finally smiled. He took Cole's hanging hand and pulled him close.

"Okay, let's do this."

 **Blink 182 – Rollercoaster**

"Okay, I can do this. Breathe in…Breathe out…"

Cole firmly held the purple velvet box in his hand.

It was really hot and sunny today in the junkyard. Much hotter than usual.

Cole knocked on the door of the van, and Jay appeared in his pajamas a few days later.

"Hey…" he started, half-awake. "What's up Coly Bunny?"

"Um…" Cole stumbled down to his knees. "Will you marry me?"

 **Grorr – Termit Mount**

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up."

Cole lifted Jay from the ground. They stared at the deserted land for a few log, silent minutes.

"We're alone, aren't we?"

Cole nodded.

"And shit…"

Cole glanced at Jay.

"You know what that means?"

Jay reddened.

"Not that you pervert!"

 **Radiohead – Idioteque**

 _Images. They flashed through his mind. All dead. The bombs…_

"Move! Move! Move!"

He felt he was being pulled.

"Get down!"

He was violently thrown to the ground. He fell on something soft and warm. He could hear the man's breath.

"I swear to God…I swear we'll make it through."

 _The man died a few days afterwards._

 _The other man's body was never found._

 **Chaos Chaos – Do You Feel It**

"Look at this mess!" Jay shouted, putting his pants back on.

"Uh…What…?" Cole rubbed his eyes.

"The room looks like a junkyard! There's clothes, papers and rotten food everywhere!"

"Um…Jay…" Cole intervened.

"What?" he snapped.

"You…You have whipped cream under your lip."

The freckled boy licked it away, and his angry face switched to horror.

"It's not whipped cream…"

Cole bursted in laughter.

"This is a really bad relationship Cole."

The leader darkened. "Why?"

"Look at this place! Look at us!…Look at we're doing! I-I think we should break up."

Jay dressed up and left the room.

Cole moaned and pressed his hands against his eyes to stop the tears from rolling.

 **Adam Lambert – If I Had You**

I do have millions of fans. I do have a few thousands of them who would give their entire body and soul to me. Yep, they all love me. Except I don't want that.

I only want this _one_ guy.

The one who hates me.

The one who never listens to the songs I wrote for him.

But I actually like it better like that. It's more fun.

 **A/N: Goodbye! See you for my next bruiseshipping fic in a few months! (just kidding lol)**

 **/fades into oblivion**


End file.
